The present application relates generally to the field of drive trains for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present application relates to a dual gear system which provides power in one of two gear ratios to the coupled driving wheels.
There is an ever increasing need for higher efficiency from powertrains of motor vehicles, due to increasing energy prices and increasing regulations, such as government Corporate Average Fuel Economy (CAFE) standards. It would be advantageous for a powertrain or gear system to provide higher efficiency over a broad range of speeds and torques. Thus it would be useful for the gear system of a motor vehicle to include more gears that are able to improve efficiency and to improve performance by providing higher torque across a wide range of speeds.